Adán Kinge
Adán Kinge was a Skadi freelancer and fighter pilot who joined the Mercs shortly after the destruction of Alderaan. He was a typical middle aged Skadi male, with a deep scar from an injury sustained during the Twin World Conflcit Biography Kinge was born in the asteroid-''cum''-city Heglo, deep in the dark Sigma-13 nebula. Adán had a fairly normal upbringing and joined the Skadi Imperium Navy at 19 as a Fire Control Technician. He was severely injured during the Twin World Conflict and intitally declared Dead-On-Arrival, but revived and spent two years in intensive care and rehabilitation. He was married at 27 to a investigation consultant, a marriage that ended in divorce five years later. He has one daughter of whom he has no custody. Military and Career History Shortly after arriving aboard his first ship, the Valhalla, Kinge was deployed in support of Operation Twin Gems, which opened the Twin World Conflict with the neighboring Wolatarian nations. During one of the first major battles, the Valhalla, was struck by a barrage of torpedoes and the compartment he was was partially decompressed. Crushed under a partially collapsed bulkhead, he suffered extreme head trauma, a mangled right leg, as well as several broken ribs. With a loss of about 30% of the atmosphere, once rescue crews arrived, he was initially pronounced dead, but was reevaluated and assessed as in a critical state, suffering from cardiac arrest. He was placed on life support and transferred to the hospital ship, Exodus. He had extensive reconstructive surgery and the complete replacement of his right leg with a bionic prosthetic. It took two years of rehabilitation, before his was medically discharged from the Naval Force with full honors. He entered the Nebulan Guard Academy, the security and customs ministry for the Imperium and became a customs investigator. He worked extensively in the Arms Control Unit, preventing illicit weapon smuggling from the Wolatarian Free Worlds into Skadi space. His close partner was gunned down by a Wolatarian during a sting operation to catch a group of weapon and narcotics smuggler, which further led to his xenophobia of the Imperium’s neighboring race. Becoming more obsessive in his work following the shooting led to his separation and later divorce. He took an early retirement package at 40 and invested his savings into his own fighter and began freelancing. He has worked on and off with Trenton Redwing for the last several years. Intervention Storyline Kinge arrived at Bespin with his partner, Trenton Redwing, escorting three Skadi super gas transports with a cargo of tritium fuel. The contract was a one way escort and they were released upon arrival in system. Rather than return to Skadi space immediately, Kinge suggest they seek employment in Cloud City, where contract prices were usually higher. Personality and Traits *Traits: Arrogant, Sharp, aggressive yet sophisticated. One mechanical leg that doesn’t always sync perfectly with the other, so he carries a cane for support if needed. *Likes: Caf, problem solving, the colors of a hypermatter reactor going critical in his HUD *Dislikes: Beings in his way, either literally or figuratively; talkative beings; criminals; large caterpillars. *Habits: Raps his fingers along bulkheads as he walks, twirls his cane randomly and as he departs a room, occasionally stumbles as he walks, which is caused by a nervous twitch that sends a false signal to his artificial leg. This has been attributed to brain trauma during injuries he sustained during the Twin World Conflict. Equipment Weapons BlasTech Industries HSB-200 concealed in a small-of-the-back holster; decorative jewelled, ice-blue dagger, a traditional weapon of the Skadi Imperium presented to him at retirement. Starships Kinge's personal ship is the Three of Pentacles, an Ice Sabre-class Series Z Heavy Assault Fighter. Armed with six forward facing 42mW Sodium-Ion Hydronically-cooled blasters, a rear facing, twin Sodium-Ion auto-defence turret and two'' X27 Moonstalker'' Missile Launchers, it is capable of engaging multible targets simutaniously and off-bore-axis. The'' Ice Sabre''-class fighter was initially developed during the early days of Skadi expansion into the Sigma Nebulas. Designed for long range reconnaissance, patrols, as well as strikes on heavily defended planetary and space structures, the Ice Sabre is capable of surviving in extremely harsh conditions. The Series Z run of the fighter was exported without the military encryption gear to freelancers and private military contractors. Over the next decade more and more found their way into the hands of rogue elements of the Skadi society, presenting a significant threat to border world law enforcement. Clothing Simple, dark red tunic/tactical outfit and heavy brown nerf-leather coat. Behind the Scenes is the Player Character designed by GenOochy to be used in a Role Playing Games hosted on the Jedi Council Forums The character's name, and dynamic with Trenton Redwing, is loosely based off Micheal King and Edison Trent from the 2003 Microsoft Space Simulation, Freelancer . The first several lines from the character's opening post are taken almost verbatim from the game . Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Pilots